A Taste of Heavenly Spice
by WhiteDragonWarrior
Summary: As Lucifer prepares for his war against Heaven, and an old friend with questionable loyalties reappears in his life. As they talk, Lucifer attempts to determine if she is a friend, a foe, or perhaps even a lover.


Author's Note: After a night of friends lamenting over the lack of Lucifer adult fics (and one wanting descriptions of his one-eyed trouser devil), I took the liberty of writing out a raunchy tale for people to enjoy.

* * *

_As Heaven receives its first waves of Hellish music_

_Lucifer prepares the next stages of his plan._

The night was darker than usual in Hell. The carnival had been shut down for the time being as renovations were being made. No rides were spinning their torments, no lights to beckon damned souls. Only the fiery explosions above were left to brighten the decaying carnival. Lucifer walked through the deserted alleyways with careful purpose, keeping note of items that could or could not be useful to his designs. A war was coming, but this time he would not rush things and risk bringing himself and his compatriots to an early defeat. No, this time he would be careful. Deliberate. Some of his plans so far appeared obtuse to an unknowing eye, but that only ensured the potential that the Ignorant Dictator Above won't be able to see what will happen until it's too late. Now, all that is left is to review all of the potential the carnival has to offer and put it into use.

"Lucifer?" A woman's voice called quietly from his right. Lucifer turned to face the voice. It was not the voice of one of his demons, yet it held some sentiment of familiarity. It's owner was a woman of average height, yet a slight build. She was partially obscured, standing behind a mass of broken signs, yet he could see that her clothes were conservative, though torn in places. The darkness, too, hid most of her features, but it could not hide the length of wavy hair in some gaudy shade of green. Whomever this woman is, she is a stranger.

His eyes narrowed as the thought passed his mind. The last thing he needs right now is an unknown person is his midst. The woman, seeing his reaction, seemed to flinch, but gathered courage to step forward.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if it was you. It's been so long that…" Her eyes flicked down at the loss of words. One hand rubbed at her arm in nervousness.

Lucifer measured her anxious form, eyes roaming her body now in full view from the mass of signs...

...and settled onto the Outcast armband on her left arm.

"Who are you?"

The woman's eyes snapped forward to meet his. Her face expressing surprise. "You don't remember me?" Her eyes softened, but surprise was replaced with sadness and a sigh of defeat. "I suppose after all of this time that only makes sense, doesn't it?"

At that moment a flicker of firelight exploded above them. It brought the woman's face into enough light that he could see her features more clearly. An oval face tanned with mediterranean skin. The hair, more obvious in it's absurdly bright shade of leaf green. Though it was the eyes that caught his attention the most. Sharp and bright, in a shade of brown that any poet would describe as cinnamon.

At once those eyes transported him to younger days and long nights. Cheerful jabs and teases in between reading passages from the Author's "holy" books. Clever eyes that scouted passersby and made playful guesses of their lives over drinks at Club Seven. Her face may have lost some of its youth and her hair was no longer a soft cascade of brown, but he knew those eyes in an instant.

"Kezia?"

The belated recognition brought a soft smile to her face. "Hello, Lucifer."

This didn't make sense. This can't be Kezia. That woman was gone from his life. Still sitting high above as a Two of Heaven.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." At once her expression changed into a frown. "Actually, no, I suppose it's a bit more simple than that. ...Is there somewhere we can speak, privately?"

Lucifer nodded ridgedly, at once on guard. He could only think of few possibilities for her arrival, the most likely of which involved the words _sentiment_ and _spy_. "Follow me."

They walked mostly in silence as Kezia cautiously looked about the carnival. "I'll have to admit, this isn't quite what I expected."

"And what were you expecting?" He asked curtly.

She shrugged lightly. "You know, fire, torture, screaming, monsters, the sorts of things the Sixes always threaten us with." She paused a moment and flashed him a playful smile. "Though I suppose you could argue that this is more like a _fun-mirror_ interpretation of all that?"

A twitch of a smile escaped him at that remark. It was an observation that playfully mixed with the carnival's theme. That said, he didn't allow his guard to lose hold as they walked. "They aren't entirely wrong. There is more to this place once the damned come to be judged."

That remark was enough to give Kezia pause as they made their way into his private chambers. Much as he didn't like the thought of bringing her into his private rooms, the alternative of bringing her near one of the carnies or into his office in full view of his plans was a set of risks he couldn't take. Once inside, he offered her a chair to settle in while he procured a set of wine glasses for them.

"So…" Kezia's voice filled the empty air, "how is Constantine?"

Lucifer took a moment to comprehend the question. "He goes by Ticket Keeper, now." He corrected her. "He's doing well. Busy with work, as usual."

"Ticket Keeper?" Her voice turned up with a touch of humour. She chuckled slightly, and Lucifer noticed from the corner of his eye that her head was shaking. "I don't know if I can get use to that. I'll likely stay with calling him Constantine."

"Then he will likely add a new rule to absolutely _never_ call him that." Lucifer remarked with a knowing smile as he pour each of them a glass. Oh, yes, he could absolutely imagine that happening. Their new rules were still in process of being made, after all.

The woman laughed as she accepted her cup. "That certainly sounds like him." She took a small sip and placed the glass down onto the table. The humoured smile slowly dimmed as she looked up to Lucifer. "Lucifer, about what happened…"

"It was a long time ago."

_Let her interpret that as she will_. Lucifer thought to himself. Most would find that a sentiment of a past forgiven. For him, however, it was a note of how long she's remained _up there_, and what that said of her loyalties.

"I know, but that doesn't change things. I was… ignorant. I couldn't understand why you rebelled against Him, and I barely tried to consider your reasons. I never even asked you. I just... took His side, without question. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain."

He regarded her a moment. He's heard sentiments like hers in the past. When the Smith and multitudes of others eventually Fell they all sung their apologies and begged for forgiveness. He accepted them all, but the last one had been eons ago.

"Why now?"

Kezia looked confused at the deflection. "I couldn't. I couldn't come here."

"Yes, you could have." He responded sharply. "You could have come here millenia ago. So why now, after all of this time?"

Kezia's shoulders sagged and her cheeks darkened. She took a long drink of her wine before cultivating an answer. "A couple of days ago there was music playing on the radio. _Your_ music." Her eyes flicked down to her hands as she willed herself to continue. "Hearing you, even with those strange sounds, it brought back a lot of memories. Good ones; but, it made me think of how things have changed and… I just couldn't stay there any more."

His fingers tapped serially across the table. Her explanation was frustratingly vague. She could very well mean that his first wave of interruptions convinced God to send her down as a spy, or it could mean that she finally realized how ridiculous God's way of ruling actually is. There was no way to determine the truth from a statement like that.

He looked her over again. The once well-kept and conservative A-line dress was torn at the thigh and dusted with dirt. The armband deeming her an outcast stuck out like an obscene boil or, worse, as the cattle brand that is actually is. Her cheeks reddened to a blush while her eyes were downcast and demure. It all painted a pretty picture for a spy to take.

Very well, he could play this game.

"If that's the truth…" He began, standing up as he did. Kezia looked up to him, somewhat surprised, yet also hopeful. "We can find a place for you. There will be rules to follow here, of course. The Ticket Keeper will help you with those." The woman nodded at the statements readily and rose up as well.

"I appreciate that, Lucifer. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, and stepped towards her.

"There is one last thing, however." He said, and leaned in close. His fingers trailed up her arm until it reached the edge of the armband. "I'll need you to take this off."

Her gaze flicked between the gold cloth and his face. "My armband?"

"It's the final step. Proof that you're no longer following his orders."

He studied her face as she considered the request. It flitted to several emotions, torn from shock and confusion and consideration and, finally, to a sardonic puff that was almost a laugh. "Why am I surprised?" She asked rhetorically.

Her right hand grasped the fabric. Kezia twitched a moment, as if instinct preventing the action, then overcame it as she ripped the cloth free. She held the broken armband limply in her hand, her eyes staring at it and all that it represents. Seeing her confliction, Lucifer placed her hand between each of his own. The action broke her gaze, bringing her to look up at Lucifer.

"You're no longer his." He said. "You are your own woman now. We may have our rules; but, here, you're free to choose your own path."

He moved one hand to hold the side of her neck, his thumb grazing against her jawline. "Welcome home, Kezia."

Her cinnamon eyes brightened at his words. Without a word spoken, she leaned in closer and pushed her lips against his. It took three whole seconds of pleasant surprise for the act to catch up with her and break the kiss.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, stepping back and blushing profusely. "I should have asked, I didn't mean to-"

The apology was cut off as Lucifer forced her back into the kiss. Lucifer felt as her body tensed in surprise, then slowly melted into the kiss. He pushed it further, grazing his tongue against her lips and unlocking its way into her mouth. They stay in that embrace, hands grasping and tongues battling. Lucifer broke the kiss only trace his lips across her jawline and up to her ear.

"_That_ never requires an apology." He growled into her ear.

Kezia grinned at the force behind the statement. "I'll remember that."

She turned her face closer and kissed him once again, only for Lucifer to break the connection and hold her face still.

"Kezia, are you sure you want this? I'm not the same man that I was in Heaven."

He watched as her face grew serious. Her fingers moved upward, tracing the outline of his face up to his ear. Her eyes followed, continuing up to the horns, then drifted down to his blue eyes.

Her head tipped in a brief, but determined, nod. "You may have changed from all of this, but you're still _you_, Lucifer."

In that moment, his guard broke. His mind faltered at the dance they were playing at, too stunned by her words to take the next step forward. He felt himself yearning in that moment, wanting more than anything for this to be real.

The hate of a lie was the only thing that tethered his mind back to reality. It held on in the back of his consciousness, but the rest of his mind and emotions were left unbridled as Lucifer pounced hungrily into another kiss. His right hand buried into her hair as the other hand ripped apart the buttons of her dress. The dress hung limp passed her shoulder, giving him reign to free one breast into his hand. He felt her gasp against his touch and moan as he pinched her nipple between his fingers; and, with it, his hunger grew.

With force Lucifer led her out of the room and into his bedchamber. Kezia followed blindly, too preoccupied with removing his coat and shirt to care about the destination. With a kick he slammed the door shut, then withdrew from her hair to tear the dress from the other shoulder. With both breasts exposed, he pushed her against one of the bedposts and feasted on her body. Lucifer bit and sucked on her breasts as he pleased. His clawed fingers raked against the tender flesh of her back and torso. He felt her body tremble as he toyed with her, and took deep satisfaction when she grasped his horns in order to steady herself against his touch.

When Kezia's moans grew to his satisfaction, he traded his tongue for his fingers, toying with her breasts as his lips drifted lower, kissing its way down to her navel. When he travelled lower, Lucifer paused a moment. An odd thought broke the moment as he chuckled to himself.

"What it is?" Kezia gasped, looking down at his knelt position. Lucifer looked up at her with a smirk. His chin grazed against the remains of her dress, held up at the hips.

"I was just wondering to myself, how does the saying go... does the carpet match the drapes?"

Kezia snorted at the question and fixed him a look he hasn't seen in years. It was the look she gave every time a Four or Three asked her an _incredibly_ stupid question.

"What, do _yours_?" She jeered back.

He met that counter with a knowing grin. "In a sense."

Her eyes widen and snapped down towards his covered crotch. She then looked back at him, or perhaps it was the top of his head she was looking at? "I'm almost afraid to ask what you mean by that."

He laughed at her sudden fear and stood up as he took a step back. "Well if you're _afraid_ to find out, we can always end things here."

Lucifer watched as Kezia's face turned an amusing shade of red before stepping towards him with a look of indignation. His amusement grew as she grabbed him by the belt in an attempt to pull him closer.

"I said 'almost', you idiot! Don't you dare stop things now!"

Lucifer snapped his hands against her wrists and wrenched them away from the belt. He pushed his body against hers as a wicked grin grew on his face. "Well, if the lady _insists._" He teased, then pushed her onto the bed.

He knelt on top of her, hands holding firm against her wrists, as they kissed each other again. He moved her closer to the headboard until she was at arm's length. Deftly, he pushed her wrists together into one of his hands while the other searched the headboard.

At the touch of cold metal on her wrists, Kezia broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" She panted, attempting to turn to face where her hands were held.

"Something to keep you still." He purred in satisfaction. It was a precaution that would benefit him no matter where her loyalties lie. "Just lie back and enjoy yourself."

At the order, Kezia gave him a nervous nod, but relaxed into his touch. He pulled off the remains of her dress, leaving her body naked and exposed at last. Lucifer traced the slight curves of her body. Sunkissed fleshed, spotted with bruises no doubt to show she suffered before the Fall. He followed her body upwards and met her eyes. There was no shame in them, nor fear. Only wanting. The same wanting that stirred within him.

His claws traced along her thighs in slow motions. Allowing her body to take its time as he coaxed them to open. Once her legs relaxed and opened to him, he moved his fingers to trace the slit between her legs. In one small part of his mind, there came a slight relief at the sight of trimmed brown hair. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. One finger slid up across the entrance, and Kezia's body shivered in need.

"Please." She gasped, her voice hitching into a whine.

Her begging stirred him further, but Lucifer wanted to take his time with her. Instead, he knelt lower, and allowed his tongue to follow the same path his finger took. Kezia shuddered, and her hips bucked eagerly. He burrowed deeper, feasting on her wet flesh. Kezia cried out, her hips moving faster, urging him on; but he forced his hands over her hips to keep her still, allowing his tongue to search her slowly. As he worked his slow torture, her already wet hole gushed a delectable lubricant. He moaned in pleasure as it hit his tongue, a deep baritone that rumbled into her body as he savoured the taste of her

"Lucifer, _please!_" She begged. She was becoming desperate, he could tell. Lucifer growled in pleasure and allowed a slip of interrogation as his finger flicked and rubbed against her clit.

"My dear, Kezia, you're at my mercy, tonight. There's no one to save you. No Sixes, no Ones, not even God can save you now."

As he expected, Kezia snarled in frustration.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about God or any of that, I just want you to _fuck me and fuck me now!_"

That, he was not expecting.

Lucifer paused in his torture to search Kezia's face. She didn't appear to be fazed by her own blasphemy. In fact, the only emotions he could read from her were of lust and irritation, the same as she had looked when he had offered to end things earlier. It was something of a marvel, in his mind. Either Kezia has become a fantastic actress in the past millennia, or she fully, truly, has accepted a life in damnation and in his bed.

Both of those options held _entertaining _possibilities.

With a grin, he left her nether regions wet and abandoned and moved forward so that he was facing her. "Much as I admire your _enthusiasm_, there is one thing, paramount, you need to understand." He teased, his finger tracing along her jawline. "So long as you're in my bed, willingly, you belong to me." He leaned close so that his hot breath grazed her skin. "And as the King of Hell, I can do to you whatever I damn well please!"

At that declaration he lurched forward, grabbing her head to the side and littering her neck with bites and rough kisses. Kezia gasped and bucked under his hold, but he held her roughly, keeping her at his mercy. When her skin reddened with his marks, he moved towards her ear.

"Now, have we learned our lesson?" He growled. The woman beneath him panted and made a shaky nod. "And _exactly_ what have we learned, my dear?"

She made a sharp intake, regaining her faculties to speak. "The King of Hell does whatever he damn well pleases." She repeated in a ragged moan. "...even when he's being a damned tease about it."

Lucifer chuckled, enjoying her remaining spark of rebellion. "Well I suppose that will have to do, for now." He mock-threatened. He kissed her deeply, enjoying the feeling as she moaned in pleasure. "Now that that interruption is over, I can continue with my fun."

Like a demonic blessing he moved back down between her legs. Kezia bucked as he moved his tongue inside of her, but held her own tongue as he forced her body still once again. She could only whimper as he made slow work of her, always just out of reach of full pleasure. Anytime he growled or hummed between her legs she felt a shiver up her spine, but it wasn't enough. Her body wanted, no, _needed_ more! Her arms struggled, wanting desperately to grab ahold of his head and push him further in, but the metallic chains kept her bound to the bed, unable to change the agonizing low tide.

The woman beneath Lucifer's hands was shivering, quaking. Her body building towards its peak but unable to achieve full release. The clever bitch would need more, he knew that. Still, he was enjoying his fun with her, wanting to know how far she would go to reach that release.

"Would you like to be unchained from the bed?" He asked her.

"Yes." she gasped. "Please!"

He smiled, dark and knowing. "I can let you go, but only on one condition. You will need to do as I've just done for you. Can you promise that?"

She continued to pant before nodding her acceptance. Lucifer, meanwhile, was enjoying the view as she twisted her body, her legs closing and rubbing together in order to stimulate some level of touch.

"Very well, then." He purred. He had his nails trace up her body, watching as she arced in a wave of pleasure, before reaching her wrists. He released the bonds from the bed, only to sit her up and force them closed behind her back. After all, he was not so foolish as to release her completely. That, and removing the use of her hands would make the challenge all the more entertaining to watch.

With a rough grip he dragged her to the edge of the bed and forced her onto her knees. With her body ready to give, Lucifer released the buckle of his belt and removed his trousers. His large, red cock was already erect and ready for her service. Though he had barely kicked away the trousers before Kezia launched herself onto his cock. Lucifer watched with amusement as her desperate lust seemed to have taken over completely. Her tongue moved quickly, swirling around the head of the shaft as her lips struggled to move down his wide girth. He could see her body struggle against the cuffs, realizing the predicament that she wouldn't be able to satisfy his entire length with ease. Still, he had to admire her tenacity, as she changed tactics and let her tongue roam up, down, and around the shaft as if in lines. Then she began kissing and sucking the base of the shaft, working upwards, causing Lucifer to stiffen and groan under the pressure. At the top she placed the head in her mouth again, her tongue pushing just underneath where the head ended and the shaft began. Kezia's head then started to bob, lips firmly closed and plucking the border of the head with each stroke. As her mouth became accustomed to the size, she became more daring. The shaft crept deeper into her throat. Deeper, still, until she could hardly breathe.

Eventually the lustful woman had to retreat. Her lips were wrenched free of his cock and she gasped in desperate breaths. Her eyes were closed, too, as she focused on regaining her breath. Lucifer couldn't help but grin at the sight. She could use more _practice_ with his size, that was for certain. That said, her first night in hell was showing much promise with what she could offer him. He will need to approach that practice slowly, though, with only enough quick surprises that can catch her off guard and expose exactly what she is to him and what, more importantly, can she give on the state of Heaven.

As he contemplated the possibilities, Kezia finally reopened her eyes. While she still intended to keep her end of the bargain, tempted with the promise of what that would bring, she found herself regaining some amount of her sober mind. A process which allowed her to inspect his naked body in full view and give a slight giggle.

"You know, when you said yours matched, I thought you meant it had horns." Her head gestured towards his crotch, admiring the erect cock between his legs. Indeed, his shape was still very much angelic, only, much like the rest of him, it was now red and lacking in hair.

"No harm in leaving things to the imagination." He teased. "Though there is also benefit in showing rather than telling."

Kezia returned his playful smile. "I suppose you have a point." She wriggled her body closer to the edge of the bed again. "Though I think I need a closer view…"

With that invitation, she went back to servicing his cock. Her tongue rolled and licked in successions, and her throat hummed in arousing vibrations as she worked her way down the shaft. Kezia's endeavours also moved beyond that, taking time to suck each of his balls in between movements across the shaft. It was a tantalizing sensation. One that drove Lucifer closer to the edge.

But he has no intention of ending things here.

With a prompt, he pulled her off of his cock, and re-secured her to the bed frame. He trailed her body with squeezes and kisses, working his way down as he had done before. At the end, though, his upper body straightened, while the lower positioned itself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Her eyes fluttered with lust. "More than you know."

With that invitation settled, he pushed himself into her. He slick shaft squeezing between the wet folds of her vagina, inch by inch. As he eased his thrusts into her Lucifer felt an exhilarating wave of pleasure rolling through his body as he felt her flesh completely encase his. He continued to thrust inside of her, enjoying each yelp and gasp every time he filled her to the brim. Her body arced and twisted, hoping to angle itself so that she could feel more of him and push to match his thrusts. Her body moving into his drove him wild. He forced her legs wider apart and gripped onto her hips. That gave him leverage to pound her at a faster pace. Kezia cried out in pleasure at the change. She tried to match his movements, but was overwhelmed by the speed and his hands. It gave her no choice but to lay there and take the full power of his strokes.

As he moved into her with full force, Kezia found her body shaking, overwhelmed with sensation. The feeling hit her harder and harder. Eventually she trembled, screaming in ecstacy, as she felt her insides release into full pleasure. At her screams, Lucifer slowed his body down, watching as she panted ragged breaths. Her body, meanwhile, moved on it's own. It pulsated in rhythm along his shaft, subconsciously begging for more as her mind fogged with that release.

Much as her mind may want to rest, Lucifer was content with following as her body wished. He moved to match her rhythm, slow but deep. Kezia's breath hitched at the movement, but moaned instead of protested. That reaction gave him leave to continue. Each thrust matching her body. Each breath slowing in urgency and easing the fog. His eyes caught hers looking up at him. A picture of bliss graced her features.

"Lucifer." She called out gently. He answered the call with a kiss. Deep and slow as their movements. Leaving her breathless once again.

She attempted to speak, but soft gasps would steal her voice at each deep thrust. The gentlemanly thing would probably be to slow down and let her speak, but the King of Hell was taking great pleasure at watching her body succumb to his touch.

"Luc-Lucifer, I…" She gasped again. Her arms wriggled at the chain above. Her eyebrows knitted with a hint of annoyance. "Can you let me out of these?"

He knelt closer to her. Their foreheads touching as he looked deep into her eyes.

"No." He answer softly with a sharpness of command. "I want you here. Right here. With me."

Kezia giggled, her mind fluttering both from bodily pleasure and the commanding tone. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured with a smile.

"I know." He responded in turn. His left hand grazed over her breast. The thumb making circles around her nipple. He watched as her cinnamon eyes closed with a gasp, taking in the sensations he was giving her.

Yes, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Whether as a lover, a friend, a spy, or a prisoner, she was here now and here to stay. He would make sure of that. There was so much more he wanted from her. Even tonight, he will send her over the edge again before succumbing to his own release. Yet tonight is only the first night of eternity. He'll make love to her, fuck her, train her, break her, do what's necessary to reveal her true self. Should she be as she says she is, he will welcome her into his life and the Carnival. Should she be false… he and the Tamer will make good use of the spy; and, if nothing else, at least he will have these nights to remember her by before losing her again to Heaven.

* * *

Author's Musings: So many questions, so many questions. Is Kezia in love with Lucifer? Is she a spy sent by God? Is she actually the Twin wanting to trick Lucifer into bed? Is she a Five disguised as Kezia? Who's to say! I know which answer I'd prefer; but, as Lucifer said, there's no harm in leaving things to the imagination!


End file.
